the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ector Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Ector Ruadan Calvierri |- |'Nicknames' |Lord of Arryn, High Lord Ector |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1066 AD - Arryn, Elysium |- |'Died' |'n/a' |- |'Occupation' |High Lord of Arryn and General of the Elysian Army |- |'Coat of Arms' | |- |'Motto' |We're all stories in the end |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 5' 10½" (1.79 m) |- | Hair color | Long,gingerish Brown. Also a beard of the same colour. |- | Eye color |Greenish Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His incredibly strong sense of duty and honour. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Latin, French, Celtic. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Ruadan Eldred Calvierri * Arwen Lucinda Calvierri (formerly Swanne) |- | Spouse(s) | *Evelyn Rose Calvierri (formerly Quincailan) † |- | Children | *Gwaine Calvierri - Eldest Son * Killian Calvierri - Youngest Son * Aryadne Mason - Daughter and Youngest Child |- | Other Family Members | *Syleth Stardance - Brother in Law * Una Stardance (Née Calvierri)† - Sister * Lena Calvierri † - Daugher-in-law (married to Ruadan) * Torani Storm - Daughter-in-law (Partner of Gwaine) * Flynn Calvierri - Grandson * Mithian Calvierri - Granddaughter * Eira Calvierri - Granddaughter * Seifa Theirin - Step-Granddaughter * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Granddaughter *Kit Stardance- Nephew *Saiya Stardance- Niece |} Ector Calvierri is head of the Calvierri household and High Lord or 'Lord Regent' of the town of Arryn and it's surrounding farms and homesteads. He was presumed dead for twenty three years after going missing during the Battle of Midas, although it was later revealed by Ector himself, upon his return to Elysium, that he had in fact been severely wounded during the battle and taken in by men he thought were friends. These men turned out to be slavers, who sold him for a small fortune, into a life of slavery in some far off land. Despite only remaining a slave for five years, it took him eighteen years longer to return to Elysium, because his noble heart and stupidly strong sense of honour dictated that he stop and aid every person in need of help, along the way. 'Personality, Skills, Talents and Traits' Ector is an honourable and noble man who believes passionately in the greatness of 'his' kingdom - namely Ealdor, his homeland - and he will willingly defend its people to the last. He has great stamina and physical strength, together with a forceful and commanding personality, which makes him a widely-admired commander in Elysium's army. He also led many successful forays against the Dark Elf forces of Gedrefed, prior to his involvement in the Battle of Midas, which won him great esteem in King Proctor's eyes. 'History' *Coming Soon* 'Gallery' Ector horse.jpg|The black armour that Ector took to wearing as he travelled the world. It neither showed his allegiance, nor the rust and general wear and tear of a life on the road. Bdeathh.jpg|Ector is fierce in battle, and skilled in many forms of combat, able to take on several men at once. Boromir_1.jpg|Lord Ector in his High Lord's gab, sits at a council meeting, offering words of advice to young Queen Torani. Boromir stare.jpg|Whilst usually a man of few words, if Ector does not like something, he will soon let you know. Boromir_full.jpg|In the armour an Elysian General 00.jpg|Ector was gifted one of the three horns of Elysium - an aid to call reinforcements during battle. Traditionally, only the royal family had these horns, but after distinguishing himself in battle, Ector was awarded one for his courage, loyalty and service to the crown. To this day, the other two horns remain in the hand of the Royal Family. Nobody else has even been bestowed the same honour as Ector. Ector 2.jpg Ector - Father of Dante.jpg Ector and Evy.jpg|With wife Evelyn during the early years of their marriage. Category:Nobility Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Knight Category:Calvierri